


Pretty Puppy

by HuntingHardyGirl



Series: Deanmon/Frank (After Midnight) [2]
Category: Supernatural/Hardy Boys, crossover - Fandom
Genre: Breeding Bench, Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Other, basically Frank being Dean's bitch again in a more literal term, beastiality, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:43:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6798778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuntingHardyGirl/pseuds/HuntingHardyGirl





	Pretty Puppy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Minxchester (ComeAlongPond14)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComeAlongPond14/gifts).



When Dean had said he wanted to try something new, Frank did not think it would involve something like this.

He was bent over on some kind of table, his wrists bound to the edge, keeping him on his knees, his ankles chained to the ground, a rather thick dildo stuck in his ass, keeping him stretched open. A ball gag in his mouth, and his collar scraping against the back of his neck, the teen felt apprehensive about this. What did the demon have in mind for him?

It felt like hours before Dean finally returned, along with a rather large hellhound, at least the size of a Rotweiller. Smirking, Dean stepped forward and grasped Frank’s chin, tilting his head back so that their eyes locked.

“I’m not gonna fuck you today, baby boy,” he said. “Instead, we’re gonna let Beau here fuck you.”

Frank’s eyes widened.

“Don’t look so alarmed, pet, I promise he won’t hurt you. He’s just been training so hard, hasn’t had a chance to breed a pretty little bitch, and I wanna see how well you take to have a knot in your ass.”

The teen whined, as if to protest and the demon gently stroked the dark hair. “Hey, sweetheart, it’ll be okay. He doesn’t have to fuck you if you don’t want him too. But do you wanna try having his tongue licking your pretty hole? Would you like that? Big, wet doggy tongue all up inside you, getting you ready for me?”

Frank hesitated, his eyebrows furrowed, but apparently the appeal of being eaten out by a hellhound was too tempting because the boy soon lowered his head in submission.

Satisfied, Dean moved out of Frank’s line of vision, grabbing something from the dresser and returning, slowly pulling the dildo out, watching greedily as that hole clenched around the air, as if wanting it back in. Frank squeaked as he felt a dribble of some kind of oil reach his ass, being rubbed in by Dean’s fingers, and before he could do anything those fingers were gone and an eager hellhound was sticking his snout against his hole, breath huffing against the sensitive skin, causing Frank to squirm. Taking that as invitation, the hound started licking at the boy’s ass eagerly, tail wagging and Dean grinned as he saw Frank’s eyes widen again, that gorgeous blush spreading over his face. Jackpot.

Taking his cock out, Dean stroked it as he watched the action, how Frank’s hands clenched as he was eaten out, his own cock hardening underneath him. This was better than the porn videos he would watch, this was the real thing!

When Frank was deemed far enough into his arousal, Dean was all prepared to take the ball gag out so he could have the boy suck him off. Before he could do that, Beau pulled away, his doggy dick hanging heavy from his sheath, and he quickly mounted the teen, hips moving jerkily as he struggled to find the boy’s hole again.

Frank gave a muffled noise and Dean hastened to him, gripping the back of his neck. “Hey, hey, honey, it’s okay, he won’t hurt you~! He’s got you all nice and wet and loose, he just wants a pretty bitch to breed. Can you do that, sweetheart? Can you be his bitch?”

Frank was already so far into his headspace that Dean’s words had an effect on him. After a moment of hesitation, Dean could see the boy raise his ass a little, as if trying to help the hound find his target. Grinning wickedly, knowing he was going to explode if this happened the way he hoped, the demon reached over, grasping the hound’s cock and guiding it into that perfect, tight hole. As soon as Beau was in, he started jackhammering into the boy, almost knocking the bench over, causing Frank to give a small wail of pure need.

“Yeah, that’s right,” Dean murmured, reaching below to stroke the teen’s cock, loving how hot and heavy it was in his hand. “Good boy, such a good little bitch for his stud. Look at that, you’re taking it so well honey, Daddy’s so proud of you~”

Each thrust of his doggy dick had Frank give out punched little grunts and whimpers, tears of utter pleasure sliding down his flushed cheeks, and Dean was all to happy to kiss them away. “Doing so well, pet, that’s it.”

It didn’t take long before there was a higher pitch to Frank’s sounds, his body straining a little as his eyes widened again. After a quick check, Dean was able to confirm what was happening. “It’s okay, pet, that’s just his knot. You can take it, I know you can, just let him fuck it into you so he can breed you up.” He noticed how the teen shuddered at that description and he chuckled. “Oh you’d like that wouldn’t you? You wanna be bred full of little demon puppies, huh sweetheart?”

It wasn’t until a few seconds later, when Beau grinded in with all his might, shoving his knot into the teen’s ass, that Frank came with a muffled scream, his climax splashing the floor and over Dean’s fingers. With hurried, fumbling hands, Dean got to his feet fast, gripping the boy’s hair to tilt his head back as he stroked his own cock to completion, covering Frank’s face with his own come.

God, Frank looked gorgeous right now. Utterly debauched, hanging off the knot of a very happy hellhound, and semen covering his cheeks, the perfect little bitch. And judging by how much the teen had enjoyed it, Dean could tell that he wouldn’t object to anymore hellhounds coming by for a “play date”.

“Good boy,” the demon praised, stroking Frank’s hair and smiling as the teen blushed again. “Such a pretty little puppy you make~”


End file.
